My Dear Prince
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Fran has a secret crush on Belphegor that he just can't admit, no matter how much he wants to. But when Bel makes a move, it doesn't take much for him to crack. B26 oneshot. 'My Dear Froggy' from Fran's POV


**My Dear Prince**

This is a different version of 'My Dear Froggy,' told from Fran's POV.

* * *

><p>As I lied in my bed, arms folded behind my head, I could only see one thing... one man. Belphegor. The prince. The love of my life.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about him. His messy, blonde hair that hung over his face... his pale skin... even the way he dressed! It all drew me in so easily, I felt like a dog leashed to his doghouse while his owner teased him with a bone. Even his name, the way it rolled off my tongue...

"Belphegor..."

Oh yes. It was SUCH a sound... rich, and full, and just so, so sexy! Every time I thought about him, I would see him so vividly, hear his voice so clearly, and smell the gentle scent that wafted off of him whenever he passed by me, everything was so real. I suppose that was what really got me. His real-ness. My entire life, I had been trapped in my own little world. I always made illusions so that reality wasn't there. I created my own life, played by my own rules, lived life the way I wanted to see it. But him... Belphegor... he was something I could never improve. I could never, never make him better.

He was perfect.

Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to change him, no matter how hard I tried. Belphegor was the one thing that could never be altered. "I love you, Belphegor." It was the only truth I knew. That I loved Belphegor more than anything else in the world. He was the only one for me... because he was the only person real enough for me to look at him seriously.

Of course, I had pride. Pride that made me put on my mask- the mask that kept me in my world, only letting me see what my mind wanted to see. My mind, founded on logic and reason, that identified Bel as an adversary. I couldn't call him by my name when I saw him, I could only say "Bel-senpai," a casual way of saying, 'Bel-just-my-coworker-nothing-more.' But as much as I hated it, I couldn't drop the act. Belphegor was far, far out of my league, and, thanks to my act thus far, he treated me like the annoying little brat that I behaved as.

Just a few minutes more to think about him, and I got dressed and left my room. I passed Bel's room as I began to walk to breakfast, and a few steps later, I failed to hear his door open as I became lost in my thoughts. I continued to walk for a while, until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I stopped, suprised, and glanced up at him. "Need somethin', idiotic fake-prince senpai?" I questioned, trying to suppress the wild racing of my heart. There was a light tug on my arm as he pulled on me, and I almost stumbled into him, gulping silently when I felt our bodies brushing together. Shaking off my fear, I said, "Bel-senpaaai?"

"Froggy~," came the seductive hum of a voice, "you missed my birthday a few days ago."

I could feel my eyelashes quiver with fear as the sensuality of his voice completely clouded my senses. And then, my pride killed it. "Did I, really?" I said in a voice countering my heart, "Mayhaps stupid prince senpai should start keeping his stabbing to a minimum if he wants attention from me."

"Shishishi," Bel giggled. The sound, light and carefree, stung like a knife- one of his knives- when I realized what I said to him. I prayed that he wouldn't react poorly... but his affectionate touch on my shoulder was getting unbearable. I wanted him. I wanted to take his toned up body into my arms and clutch him tightly... bury my head in his chest and tell him how I felt... The stress made the silence become deafening.

"Bel-senpai," I began, "are ya gonna keep clinging to me or are ya gonna let me go so I can go grab breakfast?"

It was all in hopes of breaking the silence. There was a pause, and then Belphegor came down and embraced me, and my jaw dropped in shock, consequentially hitting his shoulder, and I closed my mouth immediately, not wanting to make any move that would dent my pride. Even more shocking, he then hit the hat off my head- the hat that he had worked so hard to get me to wear. "There. Much better," he said then, his breath hot against my ear.

"Senpaai? You all right? You're kinda creepin' me out," I droned. My face felt like it was on fire with a blush, but in reality, I was still the usual shade of pale. And _then_...

He stood upright, and I looked up at him, only to see that his blood-red eyes were staring straight into mine. The blood-red eyes, glowing beneath the cover of his bangs... the eyes that only few had seen... and lived through witnessing. His hand was placed on my face, and then he ran his thumb over my lips, and I could barely resist the urge to kiss his hand. I loved him. I really loved him.

He came in close- impossibly close- and, as I stood there, immobilized, soft, warm lips pressed into mine, suffocating me immediately. I gasped, and tried to back up, but his hand kept me in place. Was he playing with me? Was he joking? Could it really be that he was kissing me for real? Yes. It had to be so... nothing about Belphegor was fake. Nothing! I had no doubts in my mind that he loved me back then, and, overcome by the pleasure of double-sided love, I reached up and held him in my arms, standing up tall to keep the kiss going.

As the sensation of a true kiss cloyed my senses, the whole of my mask broke down, and I gave my love a moan, to show him that I wanted him to be closer. I could feel the prince tremble as he suddenly backed up, and, almost thinking he had rejected me so soon, I rested my head on his chest, and held him stronger. His body against mine was a feeling so wonderful... I would never, never let go. A small, confused, "Fran?" was then breathed against the top of my head, and I attempted to swallow my slight panting to give my response.

"Freaking idiot senpai...," I murmured, "if you didn't mean that kiss just now, then you better shove a knife right through my heart, because it'll break anyway if you didn't."

I meant it, too. If he was toying with me... I wouldn't be able to handle the devistation. There was a pause, and then I heard the nicest words I'd been told in my entire twenty-three years. "I did so mean it, Froggy."

I was so happy then, that I looked up, and for perhaps the first time in my life, I smiled right at Belphegor. I was overcome by my emotions, completely unable to get that dopey grin off my face as I stared into Bel's eyes with feelings stronger than steel. I dug my fingers into his shoulderblades, and nuzzled into his neck, whispering, "Senpai... I love you, so... I'm really glad."

"Ushishi. I love you too, Fran," Bel replied, and I glanced up to see that the grin plastered to his face was the same that I wore then, and I blushed to think that we were sharing the same lovey-dovey giddiness.

At last...

I had caught my prince.

-**Owari**

* * *

><p>All right, Froggy-One, you made the request, I hope for a review! XD<p>

Everyone else, too! Please review!


End file.
